The Next Step
by GlitterBombGalaxy
Summary: Marco gets his first kiss. It is a lot harder than he thought it would be.


Jackie was the first to lean in, decreasing the space between her and Marco.  
She stared into his eyes a little before closing her own, leaning closer with slight, puckered lips.  
Marco found himself frozen in place, eyeing her lips and face intensely.  
She was even closer now, her aroma of vanilla and sea salt piercing his nostrils.  
The thought of backing away and excusing himself crossed his mind almost in an instant; say he is suddenly sick or possibly maybe even save this for another time, y'know? Besides the lighting wasn't really right.  
I mean, sure, kissing in a front the convenience store Stop & Slurp would be considered (somewhat) romantic and probably a fantastic place to get a first kiss. And there is no people around to stare but...

Jackie's nose brushed his, and Marco had to do everything in his power to not jump back frightened like some manic. Being sucked back into reality made his heart thump.  
Backing out was still an option; it replayed in his brain, making him further wonder if he should just chicken out and never come across this again. He was seconds from saying it, too.

 _Wait_. He thought.  
 _I feel nauseous_.  
 _Oh, someone is calling me_.  
No. That would be a lie. His ringtone would go off if someone called him...  
 _Just do it_ , something told him.

 _Kiss her_.

The thought honestly spooked Marco, as if Jackie making the first move wasn't bad enough.

 _Do it_. The voice repeated.  
 _It's now or never. Just do it..._

Marco's heart is beating faster now. He can feel her hot breath on his lips.  
It sends a tingle down his spine.

 _Don't freak out! It's now or never Diaz!_

He had to be brave; he'd made it this far. No turning back now.  
What would Star want him to do?...

 _Go for it_...

With a quick squeeze of his eyes and lips puckered out aimlessly like a fish, Marco closed the rest of the distance between them by placing his lips on hers. A second later the pair opened their eyes a little too soon, mouths still connected. Marco's face flooded with beaming red, and he swore he saw Jackie show her own shade of pink. Maybe he was imagining it.

Jackie then giggled against his lips, tickling them. Still staring into her mint eyes, Marco began to laugh, finally separating from her to join her in a playful fit of laughter. He didn't care if she heard his hideous snort in his laugh. Right now he felt good about laughing.  
It eased much of that tension building up within him.  
Marco felt Jackie punch his arm as her laughter struggled to die off.

"We totally nailed our first kiss didn't we?"

She let her head rest on his shoulder, unknown to Marco. Letting out a few more giggles he said,

"Y-yeah. We totally did..."

It took Marco a moment to register that Jackie Lynn was laying on his shoulder, a small smile printed on her freckled face. She didn't bother moving. Instead of going into flight mode Marco began to slowly relax, leaning against the blonde so his chin was buried in her soft hair.  
This actually isn't too bad. It's... nice, yeah. He snuggled even closer, hoping she didn't mind. Jackie didn't.

He felt his stupid smile growing as they sat there for the next minute or so. Marco is glad their eyes are closed and that it's getting dark outside. This moment wouldn't have happened if he decided to wimp out.  
Jackie took his hand, her fingers surprisingly delicate and squeezed.  
Marco really hated his smile now. If it grew any bigger it would split his face in half.  
But he said nothing. The two teenagers snuggled a bit longer before Jackie eventually called it a night. Marco agreed with a sheepish yawn, sleep calling his name.

Jackie tossed him a spare helmet as they both got on her skateboard. Marco instinctively wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. His mind felt fuzzy.

"Ready, Marco?"

Jackie said with a grin and Marco pressed his body to hers, resting his face on her shoulders. He could hear her heartbeat. With a shy smile, he nodded.


End file.
